Hurt
by Traumateamgirl
Summary: Angie's father dies, and Angie is hurt and wishes she could see him one last time. This is based off the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. I cried while writing this. I don't own Hurt or Trauma Center: Second Opinio n. Link to video and lyrics /watch?v wwCykGDEp7M /watch?v l8Y21yNM


AN: This story is based off the song Hurt by Christina Aguilera. I do not own Hurt or Trauma Center. Warning there is a character death. Fun fact, in Christina Aguilera's song Hurt she uses four octaves. She's like my size but has a HUGE voice. I cried while writing this, well I cry usually when I listen to Hurt. I was also listening to Hurt on repeat while writing this.

_Kenneth Blackwell: Father and Researcher, a truly amazing and brilliant man who will be truly be missed. _read the tombstone of Angela Thompson's father. "Derek" Angie said quietly "Yes" "Why did he have to leave us and.." suddenly on the radio _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face, you told me how proud you were, but I walked away_. "Derek let's be quite and reflect to this song, it describes how I feel, my question can wait." _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything, I just couldn't do, and I've hurt myself, by hurting you. *Song ends* _"Angie, are you ok?" "Derek, I'm fine, Hurt is such a powerful song, and describes exactly how I feel, and ugh, no I'm not, that song just really hits me hard, it probably hits you hard too." "It does hit me hard, if I said it didn't I would be lying, and that song makes me cry, don't tell anyone that Angie, and the vocals of Christina Aguilera are amazing four octaves in this song, so that makes it even more powerful, her voice and the words of the song make it a very powerful." "I feel like just yesterday I was a little girl and I was seeing his smiling face, when he wasn't in the study, which rarely happened." "Time flies." "He was telling me how proud he was of me and how I was going to start elementary school soon, but all I did was walk away. " _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face you told me how proud you were but I walked away. _"I wish I could have known this before he left" _If only I knew what I know today. _ If I knew what I knew now, I would hold him in my arms, help him, do anything to ease the pain of guilt, from what he did pretty much being the reason WHY G.U.I.L.T. was created, I would thank him for saving me from being a Sinner, and forgive him for leaving the family for Delphi." _I would hold you in my arms I would take the pain away Thank you for all you've done forgive all your mistakes. _"I just want to hear his voice again, I don't care if it's of him in his darkest hours, or his final goodbye to the family or me asking him something and him saying he's busy. I wish I could call him but he won't answer since he's gone.I would do ANYTHING Derek, ANYTHING to hear his voice again, just like you want to hear your father's voice again." _There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there. _ "Why did I blame him for everything bad, why, father I'm sorry I blamed you, now all it's done is hurt me." _Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you. _"Derek I never tell anyone when I'm down in the dumps, I hide because he's not here anymore, saying goodbye is hard, especially when it comes to this situation, my father took his own life, it's just so unexpected. I didn't think seeing him last week would have been the last time I'd say goodbye to him. And that was a goodbye out of anger, I got into a fight with him about leaving the family." _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss and it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa. _"If he were still would he tell me that I was wrong? Would I understand his reasoning better? I wonder if he's looking down upon me? Is he proud of me?" _Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? _"Derek, I would do ANYTHING Derek, ANYTHING to have just one more chance look in his eyes and see him looking back with his loving eyes , just like you want to see your father's eyes and see him look back at you again." _There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance to look in to your eyes and see you looking back. _"If I could spend one more day with him, I would give him a BIG hug and tell him I've missed him more than he will EVER know." _If I had just one more day I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away. _"Its pointless to try and turn back time, it's so dangerous too, and it's so I don't know, out of line maybe?" _Oh, it's dangerous it's so out of line to try and turn back time. "_Why did I blame him for everything bad, why, father I'm sorry I blamed you, now all it's done is hurt me." _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself by hurting you. _


End file.
